


Apart We Are Broken But Together We Are One

by Freddzler



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Hurt, Pure cringy writing, Randomness, Roy has to deal with the past, i might try to add gore hah, may have blood?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddzler/pseuds/Freddzler
Summary: Doi, Robin and Harry have been living together for a while now, still determined to make Harry's dream a reality they finally contact Roy and recieve the extra support needed. Of course, they never knew about the consequences that came with that package too. Broken family bonds, and to Doi, family isn't just by blood. And monsters? Oh, they are real... Very real indeed...





	1. Chapter 1

Red Yellow Green

Okay, so this so my crappy ass fucking fanfiction, yes, there are swears here hah. Should have said that before swearing for no reason oh well. Anwyay, ya already know this is crappy and yall die of cringe so ill see ya on the flip side! Hope you have a nice day, night, afternoon or inbetween! See ya never! (Hope ya don't die of pure cringe and apologise for the shitty ass description, this story goes through all the episodes of DHMIS and things that happened in between too. This has friendship/family, comfort, hurt, horror which will be cringe hah, bloodshed nope maybe doubt it im lazy and can't write shit)

Click!

"Biggest offers available right no-"

Click!

"B-But I love you! Plea-"

Click!

"Limited time only!"

Click!

"And what makes you think that he won't betray us?!"

'WWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!'

A boy with long blue hair wearing blue overalls leapt in front of the TV, his arms flailing around like helicopter propellers. He slammed right into the TV causing it to swing back and forth slightly on the spot, two large red hands reached out towards the boy taking ahold of him

'You know, you didn't have to run all the way from the kitchen, you could just tell me you wanted to watch this movie Doi'

Doi tilted his head back his large blue sparkling eyes looked up at the large red being that held him close, brownish red eyes stared back

'But Harry, what if you couldn't hear me?'

Harry rolled his eyes chuckling placing the flailing boy down

'I'll get us some snacks'

'Oh! Don't forget to bring juice!'

Harry patted the kid on the head gently, he nodded heading towards the kitchen. One large table was in the centre, a fridge to the left and a row of panty shelves were across the wall. The tall red being stared raising an invisible brow at the open pantry door, a dark green fur like substance could be seen sticking out and the sound of scurrying with swearing came from inside.

Harry scratched his head thoughtfully, he could alert his friend he was here or… Could scare the living crap out of them. Sneaking behind him quietly he stood there staring not knowing what to say

'Uh… Boo?'

'SHIT!'

THUD!

'AGH!'

Stumbling backwards Robin fell out the party barely holding onto the shelf as he fell, his eyes darted in all directions looking for the intruder only to find Harry with a much too familiar smirk on his face. Feeling utterly embarrassed and pissed the duck jumped off the bench glaring at the bigger guy

'Fuck sake Harry! I thought you were a robber!'

Harry rolled his eyes shrugging casually

'Thought you were some sort of animal scarring through our food'

Robin growled but ignored the comment stepping aside to allow Harry through, the red guy snickered getting some lollies from one of the shelves and some drinks from the freezer, heading back to the living room he found Doi still transfixed with the movie

'I bought some lollies and soft drinks, remember, don't eat too much at once Doi'

The boy turned to face his friend puffing his cheeks

'Well, I'll have you know that I wouldn't eat a whole packet myself'

Harry placed the items down on a small table in the centre of the living room.

'Last time you did and then you were vomiting for a majority of the night'

Doi winced looking at the lollies

'Did you have to remind me?'

'Yep, don't want that happening again'

The kid took a soft drink sitting down again on the floor, Robin strolled into the room holding a large packet of chips he had found in the pantry. He glared over at Harry who was fidgeting with the TV remote and chucked a bag of chips at him

'Catch!'

Harry turned his head to see the chips flying right at him, he stumbled back falling into his chair with a thud, Robin smiled in triumphance

'Weren't expecting that were you!'

Harry sighed rubbing his back

'Yeah yeah, you caught me off guard satisfied now?'

The duck scoffed

'Satisfied! No! I'm getting my revenge'

'Revenge? I'd like to see you try'

Robin grinned sitting down shaking his head

'You'll have whats coming to you'

Meanwhile the TV continued buzzing with life on it's screen, Doi lay on his stomach with a pillow under his chin staring up at a random kids show, Robin frowned as the actors came on stage running and shouting acting like some herd of crazy animals.

Harry sighed looking down at his lap, the voices piercing though his mind, the sound of chairs moving, the piano keys being smashed. It was all coming back even though he tried to push it out

"Boo"

"Thats boring"

"So bad"

"Get off stage"

"Hah, who would watch this crap"

"Failure"

"Does he actually think anyone would be willing to help him? I doubt anyone would do something so dumb and embarrassing"

He tried to push them out of his mind again, he looked up at the TV screen trying his best to stay concentrated on the show, yet, it only made things worse. The actors laughed pointing at him

'Does he think he'll make it big like us?'

One of the actors wearing a strange brown jacket chuckled. Harry growled

'No, I don't want fame'

Another came giggling skipping along

'Or maybe he wants to be on TV'

Red rolled his eyes starting to feel angered

'Even doing some small acts at a library I would be happy, I have Robin and Doi by my side, I don't need to be on TV'

One actor gasped hiding behind a fake set of grass poking their head out

'He wants to have control'

Okay now he was angry, why? He didn't know really, something just trigged inside of him, he slammed his fist down on the chair partly getting up

'No! I don't want control!'

His voice boomed his eyes transfixed on the screen. The brown one from before pointed at Harry accusingly he shouted

'Your forcing them aren't you!'

Harry froze taken aback, was he being too harsh on his friends? Were they doing any of this willingly?

'I-I-I'm not!'

He stuttered wincing at his own shaky voice

'Yes you are! Do you think they are happy?'

'Y-Yeah! T-They tell me they are... happy?'

He began to become uncertain of his own words, what if they had been lying to him? What if they didn't want to do the show and he was actually forcing them? What if they never cared at all?

'Are you sure? Are they lying to you?'

Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, Harry tired his best not to stutter

'They would never lie to me'

The actors laughter rang through his mind

'But if it was for your sake, would they?'

Harry's eyes shot open, his body shook violently as he could feel two warm hands pressing on his shoulders, voices were calling out to him but his vision was blurred out. There was a tinge of green that covered his vision, the voices became more and more clearer

'Harry? HARRY!'

'Harry! Please wake up!'

Shaking his head a throbbing headache pounded against his skull, his eyes tried to focus finally being able to see the green worried duck that held tightly onto his shoulders

'Oh good, you're awake'

Robin smiled weakly as he released Harry's shoulders only for the red guy to be attacked by small warm figure

'HARRY!'

The chair swung back too far sending both friends plummeting to the floor, Robin gasped reaching out to take ahold of Doi's hand. Without much hesitation, Doi pulled Robin along with him causing the duck to stumble forward forming a pile on Harry

'Yay! Hugs for all!'

Harry groaned rubbing his sore head, his eyes finally fully adjusted to see a cheerful Doi clinging to him and Robin tightly, Robin huffed sighing as he wrapped his arms around both his friends too

'I would have called that revenge if I hadn't gotten dragged along'

The boy giggled

'Sorry Robin, you can't stop the hugs!'

Harry joined in hugging both his friends close, as much as he would have enjoyed the moment, his mind kept spinning around back to the television screen playing the same kids show still. Doi titled his head to one side analysing Harry's every facial movement, making up his mind he broke away from the hug silently frowning as he left his two friends behind. Robin raised a brow confused by the boy's suddenly somber manner

'Uh… That was odd…'

Doi dashed up stairs opening the door to Robin's, Harry's and his room, his bed was placed int he centre with both his friend's bed off to the sides. Scurrying over to his bed, he opened up the bottom draw beneath the frame to reveal tons upon tons of pencils, crayons, pens, and all different crafty things. The draw beside it was filled with papers of all different sizes and colours arranged perfectly by Harry himself, taking as much paper as he could under one arm, he took as many colourful pens, pencils, crayons that he could in his arms. With a large grin forming on his face, Doi dashes down stairs nearly tripping as he stumbled into the living room. Robin was now standing in front of the TV changing channels while Harry had gotten a small pack of frozen peas from the freezer for his throbbing headache

'GGGGGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSS!'

Robin squawked as he nearly dropped the TV remote, Harry snickered earning a growl from the now annoyed duck, turning to the kid, duck's eyes widened

'SHIT! DOI YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF HURT!'

Harry gasped dramatically

'ROBIN! NO FUCKING SWEARING!'

Doi grinned taking a deep breath in

'FUCKING GET YOU'RE ASSES OVER HERE FUCKERS!'

Both Robin and Harry turned to look at the boy who stood holding all the stuff that was about to tip out of his grasp

'I can't hold my shit together forever!'

Both friends rushed over to help him quickly taking a few things out of his hands as they carried it back to the living room area, Robin felt his blood run cold as a disturbing thought came to mind

'Uh… Doi… You don't swear in front of you're uh… Dad… Do you?'

There was fear evident in the duck's voice as he eyed the kid, Doi just gave him an innocent tilt of the head like a curious puppy

'No, Dad might get a heart attack if I do'

Robin grinned chuckling to himself, maybe he really should make Doi swear in front of his so called Dad, it would be funny for him anyway. Harry looked at the heaps of stuff spread out on the floor, it was a complete utter mess

'Doi, why did you bring all you're things down here?'

The boy jumped in front of him smiling innocently

'Well~ I thought it would be a good idea for us to get started on planning out the show you know?'

Harry raised an imaginary brow

'The… Show?'

Robin caught on quickly smiling at Harry

'Yeah, the kids show remember? You never really got started on it so… Why not start now?'

Harry was caught of guard, his eyes darted between the soft green irises and the blue irises that kept locked to his brownish red ones, sighing in utter defeat, he let himself flop to the floor grinning

'Alright you two, lets get started!'

Taking different coloured equipment from the pile, each of them went writing their every idea on one large piece of paper. It had been about an hour of throwing ideas here and there as they began to piece together more of the show with ideas for each individual episode, Harry spread out the largest piece of blank paper beginning to write down what they had chosen to keep.

Creativity - Sitting at the dinning table with nothing to do, have someone teach about creativity

How to be creative, make a mini art project, what is creativity, what can we do to be creative

Time - Living room waiting for TV show to start in 5 minutes, not enough time to do anything but in 5 minutes you can do many things. Explain time in a complex manner then much more simplistic

Love / Friendship - Having a picnic outside, Robin accidentally kills a butterfly mistaking it for a bee (Just go with it it's Don's idea), Doi becomes upset and runs off leaving Harry and Robin confused. Both friends go in search of Doi teaching about friendship and love

World - Playing card game and a question that is hard to answer causes some issues amongst them. Globe comes to life and teaches about all the different places around the world.

Electronics - Friends are having some issues with an assessment, laptop comes to life and teaches them how to use electronics and how to be safe while using them

They were only some of the few ideas they had already come up with compared to the list of things they had written down. Everything was going just as planned. Robin huffed

'My hand is starting to get cramps'

'Mine too, we should call it a day'

Harry stated firmly staring at their work proudly, it had taken a while but things were looking up to them now. Doi took the rest of the spare things putting them away up stairs, Robin stood up following behind with the few things that had been left behind, he smiled kindly

'Get some rest Harry, I think we all need some'

—

Harry slept in his chair completely oblivious to his surroundings unaware of the boy about to exit the house, Robin stood behind him worriedly

'Are you sure you'll be okay alone Doi?'

Doi rolled his eyes sighing in annoyance, he could't help it, Harry and Robin were always so worried about him visiting his Dad when in his opinion, there wasn't anything bad his Dad would ever do to him

'Yeah I'll be fine you don't have to worry so much'

Robin rubbed his arm uncomfortably, he knew Doi would be fine… But… You never know… Doi opened up the door silently giving a quick glance over at Harry then back at Robin

'I'll see you later, bye Robin'

He hugged the duck then turned to Harry whispering from the distance

'Bye Harry'

—

Darkness… Just darkness… Only the light emitting from a small rectangular screen lit up the corner of the entire room blocked partly by a tall, lanky, drunken figure that swayed forward and back, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. Eyes were wide open more than ever thought possible, the silent strange raspy breathing and the clicking of a mouse was all that could be heard. With two large black marks under his eye's, he sat silently in front of his computer, the screen flashed with different images of different alcohol stores across town, his lanky fingers dragged the mouse towards some strong spirit that had just arrived

Knock knock knock

A soft gentle knocking could be heard on the door to the room, the lanky figure turned slightly to listen in better still not taking an eye off the screen. There was another soft knock followed by a sweet childish voice

'Dad! Dad! It's me dad! Can I come in?'

The figure let out a raspy sigh

'Come in'

The door knock turned, the door creaked open letting light flood into a small part of the room, careful not to push the door open the rest of the way, Doi squeezed himself in shutting the door silently behind him. The man at the computer finally lifted his gaze away from the screen averting it over to Doi who now stood next to him with a bright smile and two shining eyes filled with stars

'What do you want?'

The man questioned rather aggressively to his son, the boy was unfazed by this continuing to smile

'Well Dad I-'

'Make it quick'

Roy cut in leaving Doi with his words stuck in his mouth, he glared at the boy for a moment then averted his gaze back to the computer. Doi swallowed his words suddenly feeling sick to the stomach, the air became thick, his breathing ragged

Robin came from behind taking Doi into a choke hold, the kid yelped surprised as he was lifted from the ground, a sly smile formed on his face as he used his foot to kick Robin right in the stomach softly

'Oof!'

Robin let go grinning

'Good job Doi, glad to see your reflexes are getting better'

Doi grinned back proudly

'Yep! I've been practising! Maybe I could become a ninja!'

The duck chuckled walking over to the boy's bed, the kid followed suit jumping up onto his bed stretching out

'Doi… I know this might be a lot to ask but… Could you talk to Roy about that offer he made to Harry?'

Doi stiffed for a second… Fear creeped up his back slowly making it's way into his mind bring up the worst case scenarios

'B-b-but what if I…'

He shouted out holding his head, Robin sighed ruffling the kid's hair

'Don't worry, you'll do fine, I can go with you if your afraid to go alone to see… Him…'

He shivered at the thought of Doi going alone to see Roy, that man was completely and utterly insane! He was unstable! He could hurt the small boy if he got the chance, at least, that's what he felt. The way the man stared at Harry and him, he knew the man hated both of them for some odd reason. But… They need the money to start the show… This is about Harry's future, making his dreams come true, helping one another reach their goals, they had to do this, for Harry, for each other.

Doi shuffled closer to Robin leaning against the duck's shoulder

'It's not that I'm scared of my Dad, my Dad is the best! You just have to get to know him a little better!'

The boy cheered happily, Robin tried to crack a smile but struggled to keep himself from outwardly cringing, he understood the boy cared for his father but… That man… He wasn't safe…

'Then what are you afraid of?'

'That I'll get there and be so hungry I can't say a word! I'M SO HUNGRY!'

Doi sighed, his body shivered his eye sight becoming blurred

'I… I… I just… Wanted to ask… About… The…. Offer you… Offer…. For Harry…..'

His stared to become slurred his head throbbed more and more, what was happening!? He didn't know but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

'D-Dad… I feel… Sick….'

Doi slumped forward falling to the ground, Roy stood up from his chair quickly taking ahold of the boy before he could hit the ground. Carefully, he shifted the boy's body in his arms

'It worked…'

Taking the unconscious boy, he walked towards the door from where Doi had entered exiting the room, even the hallway was almost pitch black barely any lights coming in through the closed window curtains. Roy headed towards what looked like a kid's room setting down his son on the soft bed. Tilting Doi's head back he opened his mouth checking the kid's airway as he muttered to himself

'All looks good'

Placing a hand on the boy's cheek, his eyes were transfixed on his child, his son. Roy removed his hand unsure of himself, his sons had allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, for this, he had to take him on a trip to punish land.

'Everything is ready…'

—

Roy kept looking beside him to see his son sleeping silently leaning against the car door, he sighed shaking his head

'This is for you're own good, you must learn and understand who has the upper hand'

Tightening his hold on the steering wheel memories flooded in, he softly uttered

'I thought you were different…'

Staring for a moment back at his son he scoffed

'But you're the same as her'

The car came to a sudden halt stopping in front of a two story house that was settled silently alone more separated from the rest of the houses. Not that far from it was a large forrest, its trees were huge but a few were broken thanks to a lightning storm some years ago. Roy stepped out of the car shutting the door behind him with a loud thump

Inside the house was Harry and Robin, the duck and red guy had both been asleep for quite a while only for the thump of a door to awaken Harry from his slumber. Getting up from the chair silently he walked over to a window looking outside, his blood went cold as he saw Roy holding an unconscious Doi in his arms

'Doi!'

Quickly and silently Harry ran to the front door opening it wide, Roy stared at him with a blank expression holding Doi with outstretched arms, Harry took him in straight away cradling the boy in his arms. Roy turned away without exchanging a word leaving a confused Harry and unconscious Doi behind, as much as he would have loved to question the man, other things were more urgent.

Using his foot, Harry closed the door slowly making his way through the living room tip toeing up stairs to set Doi down in his bed. He pulled up the covers then placed a hand gently on the boy's head mumbling to himself

'Your temperature seems alright…'

Harry sighed rubbing his face, he had a lot of questions for both Robin and Doi when they would finally wake up.

A whole hour had passed until finally Robin woke up, the duck stretched in his rocking chair

'Robin'

The duck stiffened turning slowly to face his long haired friends that stared with a look of utter disappointment and anger, Robin swallowed the lump forming in his throat

'Hi…'

Harry glared

'You let him go over to Roy's house all alone?'

Robin wished the earth would open a large black hole allowing him to slip away forever forgotten, he nodded slowly looking at the floor ashamed

'We wanted to help you out… I knew Doi was going to see Roy sooner or later… He stayed determined on going alone, I didn't want to upset him'

Harry sighed shaking his head but understanding Robin's point, Doi could get upset if they pushed him around too much, keeping the boy away from his, uh, father, was complicated. One thing was for sure, an angry Doi meant a whole knew hell just waiting to be opened.

'Alright… Anyway, could keep an eye on the stove?'

Duck nodded getting up slowly from his rocking chair, his back ached from the strange position he had been in for the last hour

'You could have woken me up sooner, my back is aching'

Harry scoffed

'Severs you right'

Robin rolled his eyes

'You still mad about me putting glue on your chair and you get it stuck on it? Come on, that happened ssooo long ago'

Robin grinned walking passed the now embarrassed Harry

'Yeah yeah whatever…'

Both when doing their own thing as Harry took out some bowls for the soup and duck impatiently put the stove to full heat, neither spoke preparing he meals then placing them on a large wooden tray. Robin raised a brow

'We're taking these up stairs?'

Harry watched the stream leaving the soup contemplating on how much to tell Robin, he knew his friend tended to become… Aggressive, when it came to something bad happening to Doi or him. With a sigh, he shook his head turning to face him

'Roy bought Doi here unconscious…'

Robin stared at the red guy with a blank unreadable expression, looking at him it was like watching the loading screen on a computer stuck unable to process the information. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other Robin's eye twitched, his voice smooth, emotionless

'What do you mean… Unconscious…'

Harry shrugged trying to ease the tensing mood

'Unconscious but unharmed'

He kept staring ahead eyes transfixed on the other

'WhAt DID RoY DO!?'

Robin's voice changed for an instant, it was as if he was another person completely, anger filed his insides, his skin crawling with hate

'Calm down Robin! We don't want to wake Doi up!'

Robin took deep breathes feeling a deep burning hunger to punch Roy in the face. The duck grumbled swears under his breath and most probably a plan on how to kill Roy while the other two slept. Harry sucked in a breath taking the wooden tray following behind the stomping bird, with all due respect, he couldn't help but snicker at a side comment Doi once made

"Robin is a living dinosaur when he's angry! You can feel the earth trembling beneath your feet! It's like he's shouting (Impression of Robin) FEAR ME MORTALS!"

Harry hurried his pace up the strange staircase, unlike any other, the way it was made, made it look more like some strange abstract hallucination a drunk man would have trying to walk down the street, of course, the only reason for this was Doi's strange fear of stairs. Robin, still grumbling, stood at the door to their room holding it open for Harry, the red guy nodded while Robin's eyes stayed transfixed on the limb kid that lay in his bed dead asleep unmoving. His anger only began to grow causing him to start feeling unstable once more, Harry turned towards the duck, with one hand holding he tray he placed the other on duck's shoulder

'He'll be okay, we can ask Doi what happened once he wakes up, everything will be fine'

He held his tongue talking about Roy, he didn't want to trigger Robin anymore, plus, he himself was trying his best to hide his anger and rage, he had to keep himself composed. A part of him felt that Roy had done the right thing by handing Doi back to them but at the same time, they didn't know for how long he was with the boy, what actually happened and if the man had done something… Bad.

Both Robin and Harry had an unspoken hatred for the man, neither needed to say a word and the other knew they both held a grudge, from the first day that ever met Doi's father, just the way he was standing neglecting the boy, ignoring his every word made them both wonder if he cared. The way he had spoken to them, what he had done, how he acted, the smell of pure alcohol in his breath, the eyes of distrust.

Robin took his bowl and sat down on the end of Doi's bed, he watched the boy while eating away, Harry did the same sitting beside the duck. There was a shift in the bed covers and a few soft mumbles from the distance. Duck's head snapped to look up at a semi conscious Doi trying to pull himself out of bed

'Huh?'

The boy's head poked out, his hair a mess and eyes adjusting to the shift of light, his words came out slurred just like a drunk man's

'Where am I? Who are you? Is it morning yet?'

Harry slowly inched closer to Doi placing a hand on the boy's forehead

'Huh, you developed a small fever'

Doi watched the blurred red thing in front of him with curiosity, a shaking smile formed on his lips

'Hehe… Swishy hair'

Robin sighed getting off the bed, he placed the empty bowl back on the tray then strolled over standing beside Harry

'So… What are we suppose to do now?'

The duck crossed his arms frowning, Harry shrugged in thought

'Uh… Guess we'll have to wait…'

Doi gasped suddenly catching both both friends attention

'IWASWITHMYDADUNTILIFELLUNCONSIOUSBECAUSEIFORGOTTOEATBEFOREIWENTANDIMSOHUNGRY!'

Duck's jaw went slack staring at the small boy sitting upright in bed, from looking like a lifeless drunk zombie he was now fully alert and energetic.

'Wha?'

Harry stood with the same expression unable to understand a word that had come out the boy's mouth. Doi looked between the two expecting some sort of response, his eyes trailed over to the bedside table to see the wooden tray with two empty bowls and one warm soup ready to be devoured

'FFFFOOOODDDD!'

Taking the warm bowl in his hands, he pretty much stuffed his face in food finishing it faster than any normal person should have been capable of eating.

'Ahhh!'

He placed the bowl down sighing in satisfaction

'Thanks for the meal!'

'Y-your welcome?'

Robin shook his head approaching Doi with a worried look

'Doi, what happened? Why were you unconscious?'

Doi blushed slightly averting his gaze

'I… Forgot to eat before I left so… I was really hungry, like, really really hungry! While I was talking with my Dad i felt dizzy and fainted'

Robin nodded

'How long were you with Roy?'

Doi looked back at the duck confused

'How… Long?'

'Yeah, do you remember at what time you left?'

'Um…'

The boy bit his bottom lip staring at the bed sheets, he searched through his mind looking for anything, something! But there was nothing… He couldn't remember… He couldn't remember even leaving the house…

'I… I don't remember leaving the house'

He gazed back at Robin then Harry, panic settling in

'W-Why don't I remember?! I-I-I'

Harry sat next to Doi rubbing circles on his back

'Don't stress yourself, maybe you'll remember later'

Doi lowered his head nodding, he never forgot things so easily, especially not the time. If he ever went out or was home alone he kept an eye on the time knowing Harry and Robin would worry, it was one of the task he always completed, the one he never had forgotten before.

Robin frowned internally not letting any emotions slip out into view, panic had stirred up a storm in his head. It seemed that it wasn't only Doi who had forgotten the time, he had too, even if it wasn't something he usually kept an eye on, whenever it was Doi seeing or being with Harry he always looked at the time. he swallowed feeling a dry lump forming in his throat

'Come on Doi, we all forget things'

The boy frowned

'But-'

Harry raised his hand cutting him off

'Why don't we just go to the dinning area and play some games?'

With all three agreeing on that note, they headed to the dinning area playing different types of board games for about an hour. No one wanted to speak about what had happened earlier, it had been an unexpected change of events, Doi and Robin were both experiencing memory loss, even Harry had been affected.

The big red guy hadn't said anything but that didn't mean it hadn't occurred to him, after waking up he could't remember falling asleep, he could't remember what happened before. His memory was like a broken mirror, almost all the fragments were there but just a few were missing around the same area.

Sitting playing snacks and ladders, none said a word as Harry held the dice in his hand

Knock! Knock!

Harry shot up moving the dinner table back, Doi held onto the table nearly swinging off his chair, Robin stared out the window feeling a knot forming in his stomach

'Roy…'

Harry turned heading to the front door before anyone could question him

'I'm going to check who's there'

Doi jumped out of his chair about to follow Harry, Robin reached out taking ahold of the kid's arm, he gave him a stern look but not aggressive

'Stay behind me'

Doi frowned but complied staying behind Robin. Both Robin and Harry had aways agreed to keep Doi a distance away from his father, one of them would deal with the man while the other stayed close to the boy not taking their eyes off Roy while keeping a watch of Doi.

Harry reached the door, his heart thumped against his ribcage, he could have sworn he could hear it beating away about to break through his ribcage. With one last glance behind him to see his two friends, he reached for the door knob unlocking and opening the door. There stood the one and only Roy, the man was no different to how they first met him, lanky, tall, smelling of alcohol, dirty all over and eyes too wide for a normal being, was he even alive!?

Roy stood at the door staring ahead towards his son who still stood behind Robin, his eyes scanned the child all over, Robin shuffled fully in front of Doi blocking the man's view, only then did he avert his gaze to Harry

'I have bought the equipment for recording and some more furniture. Set it up. I'll come tomorrow to start recording the first episode. Send me the script'

One that seemed to implement that he had control over this situation not them.

Harry stared at the man in utter disbelief, he was going to start recording tomorrow?! They were going to have more props?! HIS DREAMS OF STARTING A KID'S SHOW WAS GOING TO BECOME A REALITY?! Harry internally celebrated, he would have hugged Roy but considering how creepy the man was he kept his distance.

Robin relaxed allowing himself to finally calm down just that little bit more. He leaned in to whisper to Doi, maybe Roy wasn't that bad... Still... He wouldn't let his guard down. Or... Well... He thought he wouldn't...

'Did you hear that Doi? We're going to start recording tomorrow'

Robin waited for a reply continuing to keep his eyes on Roy, he frowned suddenly feeling a sense of dread

'Doi?'

He whispered more urgently, breaking his gaze from Roy he take a quick glance next to him to see nothing more than just the floor. His eyes went directly back to Roy as his mind processed what be just saw

'... Wait... WHERE'S Doi?!'

His eyes shot wide open as realisation hit him hard, he looked at the empty space next to him then behind, a quick gaze back at Roy told him everything

'ThankyousomuchDad!'

Clinging tightly to Roy's waist was Doi grinning up at his father, his eyes sparkled with awe and joy. Harry kept a close eye on the man ready to pull the boy away at any moment. What he hadn't expected was a strange small almost invisible snobby smile that seemed to appear on Roy's face

Harry cleared his throat catching Roy's attention once more

'Thank you Roy, I appreciate this. I will be honoured to work with you'

Harry stood there staring at the man, it was much more of an awkward situation but he stood his ground. Robin shuffled forward closer to Harry

'Yes, it will be an honour, maybe you could come to start recording tomorrow morning if thats okay'

Robin's gaze kept falling on Doi who was still clinging to Roy, he wanted to the man to leave, NOW. Roy shifted turning away giving Doi the signal to let go, the man began to walk away as he grumbled

'Tomorrow morning it is'

Doi stood waving at his father as the man retreated away into the distance heading to his car. Beside his car was a pile of boxes left behind as he rode away. Robin turned to Harry glaring daggers at the boxes

'I don't want those boxes inside of our house! Nah ah!'

Harry sighed face palming

'We dont have much of a choice, we need some help and Roy is the only one we can depend on. He did buy all of that stuff to help us out anyway'

Robin crossed his arms grumbling swears under his breath

Harry rubbed his temples

'This is going to be a long painful day…'


	2. LETS GET CREATIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally time to start recording the show! Of course... Things are never so simple....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Sorry for having taken so long im slow and I had forgotten about how to add all the ideas I had so I had to spend some time trying to incorporate all the ideas into one large summary of ideas on a document lol. Thanks for the kudos? I think thats what they are called hah, thank you!!!! And thankz for the comment! It was really sweet of ya! 
> 
> But also, this is Don't Huge Me Im Scared so I guess you all know that the show deals with dark themes and so does this fanfic. 
> 
> I am not making fun or making a joke out of any dark themes Im going to say that right now. If anybody you know is going through something bad help them out, its a serious thing not something that should be taken lightly. Just because there are dark themes in this fanfic doesn't mean I don't care about them, I have a friend with issues and I care about him dearly so please, don't hate cause there are dark themes

**Let’s Get Creative!**

Two tired green eyes slowly opened up, unable to process anything, everything looked like a mix of colours, shapes and objects. Bringing a hand to his face, Robin rubbed his gently, his mouth felt dry his voice was raspy

‘Morning guys…’

‘Goooooood morning to you to Robin!’

On the contrary to a zombie like duck, Doi was fully awake, dressed and ready for action, a giant grin was plastered on his face

‘Get up sleepy! You’re going to miss breakfast!’

Robin groaned turning around to face the wall

‘No thanks, I can go without it… It’s too early’

Doi leaned in closer to duck’s ear, his grin only growing more

‘But Robin~ We made pineapple fritters, waffles and miniature pancakes to celebrate~’

Not another word needed to be exchanged as the green bird leapt out of bed going straight out the door dashing down stair. Doi giggled to himself skipping after the loose bird, if he didn’t know better he would say Robin was having a sugar rush or had rabies.

Reaching the kitchen, both bird and yellow guy were met with the delicious, delightful intriguing smell of food just waiting to be devoured. Harry chuckled at the practically vibrating bird

‘I assume you are fully awake?’

‘Yeah yeah yeah whatever give me my food!!!’

(An Hour Later…)

Robin stretched his legs starting to feel the pain from having fallen asleep on the chair yesterday, as comfortable as it was, it didn’t do his body any good. Sighing, he turned to face Harry

‘What time is it?’

Harry strolled over to the front door getting everything tidy

‘7:30am’

‘WHAT!?’

The red guy gave his best unimpressed look

‘Did you forget? Roy is coming…’

Robin shut his beak a cold feeling lurching in his stomach, how could he forget about Roy? How could he forget today was going to be the worst day of his life? Grumbling swears to no one in particular he glared at Harry

‘You made that food to get me out of bed didn’t you?’

Harry shrugged smugly, Robin just knew he was smiling under all that pile of hair, he could see that smug smile clear as day

‘Yep, and it worked like a charm’

 

8AM 

The sound of loud persistent knocking drew Harry to the door, taking in one large gulp of air he slowly turned the handle opening up the devil’s gate

‘Hello Roy’

Roy swayed almost as if drunk but no smell of alcohol harboured his breath, Harry put on his best impression of a smile moving aside

‘Please, come in’

Two pale blue eyes lazily looked over at Harry

‘There are two cameras, this should be enough. Go upstairs while we finish setting up’

Harry held back strangling the man for now, no one ever told him what to do, not in his house

‘Yes, we’ll be upstairs’

Roy clumsily entered followed by two men holding large cameras, they were rather bulky considering the size of the lens. Red guy watched them closely feeling insecure allowing strangers to enter, something about them was… Off… Maybe it was just the fear of performing getting to him or maybe it was his gut feeling telling him to get them the fuck out of their house.

———

Harry fiddled around with a piece of string weaving it around his fingers nervously, today was the day, today they were finally going to record the first episode of their show! It had taken a long time for him to reach where he was today, this was the first time ever he was going to record the show instead of doing it live.

A notepad was placed on the edge of the table, it with closed up on looking as if just waiting for something to happen. Doi walked into the dinning area looking around at the now changed room, there were some knives on the right, a large fridge and things scattered here and there. The boy rushed over to his seat jumping onto it happily, in the end they had all decided they would just improvise what to say throughout the show so that it would be natural not just some pre recorded voice message.

The notepad breathed in, and out, in…. And out… Silently continuing this pattern as her eyes trailed to look at the three strangers who sat at the table. She could see a yellow guy with blue hair to her left, a green duck guy sitting a bit further away and at the end of the table on her right was a red guy with rather long looking hair. They all looked so… So… Fascinating! She hadn’t meet these people before, her curiosity and creativity immediately spiked.

Taking one last deep breath in, it was show time! Her cover flipped open to reveal two eyes looking at the three who sat silently at the table as she questioned cheerfully

‘What’s your favourite idea?’

No one responded which caught her off guard, usually at least one person would say something by this point. Robin nearly gasped in surprise seeing the notepad come to life, they had come up with this idea yesterday but to actually see their idea come to life was shocking, a good shocking go course. Gazing around at them she could tell the she at the very least caught their attention, sighing internally she continued cheerfully singing

‘Mine is being creative!’

Doi stared at the notepad in utter awe, his eyes sparkled a bright soft blue as he turned his head slightly to one side, his curiosity nudged him forward

‘And how do you get that idea?’

The notepad perked turning slightly to look at the one she suspected was the youngest, the boy’s blue fascinated eyes made her heart swell with joy, just the way he asked that one simple question told her this boy had a good sense of creativity. Her grin grew wider than before as she shouted with all her heart

‘I just try to think creatively!’

The notepad’s eyes scanned the table looking for something to use to help her expand their creativity. Her eyes landed on an orange

‘ _Hm… That could work! Come on Paige let’s do this!_ ’

Doi grinned and watched as the notepad pushed herself up sitting or uh standing next to the fruit ball now. Harry tried to hide his fascination of the notepad

‘ _How on earth did Roy get it to move and sing like this!?_ ’

His mind was already starting to process more and more ideas for future episodes with all different kinds of crazy educational adventures they could have. Paige stopped herself opening her mouth

‘ _Okay, this is you’re chance to get to know how much they know about creativity!_ ’

She pointed at the orange with one hand

‘Now when you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see?’

Robin took charge straight away remembering what Harry had told them before, after all, if this was to be a kid’s show, things needed to be explained so acting as if you didn’t understand was important but not making too obvious at the same time. Getting into character, he tried to sound more oblivious

‘I just see a boring old orange’

Paige turned to look at the green duck, she tried her best to keep her overgrowing smile more internal, she loved when one would struggle to see what others saw, to her it meant that there could be a hidden creative ability just waiting to be awoken from the depth!

Harry smile grew as he looked over at Robin and Doi, he knew he could count on his friends when it came to anything, they were always so willing to do whatever they could for him. The notepad continued to sing her catchy tune getting into the three friend’s mind making them softly hum along

‘Maybe to you but not to me’

She quickly scanned her mind for ideas one popping up almost instantly

‘I see a silly face!’

In her mind she imaged an orange with two green leaves on it’s head, it had a large smile and a large round orange shaped body of course. Doi stared at the orange trying to image in it smiling in his mind, two black dots popped into existence on the orange’s surface, one large dark orange line formed a big wide smile under the eyes. The boy gasped joyfully as he shouted

‘Wow!’

Paige giggled internally snicker at the child’s excitement, it was always a lovely sight seeing a kid smile fascinated by something, she could feel her mind filling up with more and more ideas, everything merging creating and making new things. But she had to keep it simple, she couldn’t make it complicated

‘Walking along smiling at me!’

The smiling orange now leapt into the air suddenly having two legs appear allowing to stroll along, Doi imaged the orange walking out the bowl and strolling around the table dancing. Paige cherished the look on the boy’s face, looking at the big red guy she could tell he knew exactly what she was talking about, al the three looked like they were having a good time which pleased her more than anything. Robin chuckled silently at Doi’s fixated look on the orange, he turned looking towards the distance with a puzzled and questioningly expression

‘I don’t see what you mean’

Paige nodded to herself realising that maybe the duck needed a bit more guiding than just one example

‘Cause your not thinking creatively!’

Her mind began to swing through all different ideas one more, there were so many to choose from but one stood out this time. She took ahold of the next page flipping it up to reveal a bunch of colourful string

‘So take a look at my hair!’

Robin smiled approvingly at the notepad, Roy seemed to have hired some pretty good people to control and speak behind the scenes, although, he couldn’t help but wonder why Roy would help them so much as willingly, it just seemed out of his character. Doi and Robin both responded in unison

‘Cool!’

Paige cheered internally, she had managed to get the duck to understand creativity better! That was a win in her notebooks!

‘I use my hair to express myself’

Harry felt it was his time to insert his part, he acted a bit disappointed even though in reality he wasn’t, he honestly didn’t want to have someone behind the scenes that would stumble on their words so this was like a silly test in his opinion. Trying to hide his excitement, he pretended to be bored rolling his eyes

‘That sounds pretty boring’

Paige caught on looking over at the red guy, smirking to herself she repeated herself without a second thought and hesitation in her voice

‘I use my hair to express myself’

She turned to face the window, a lightbulb would have appeared above her head as an idea popped in. She leaped over to the shelf next to the fridge then using her strength she leaped the rest of the way so that she sat right on top, Robin stared dumbfounded while Harry was transfixed with awe. The three friends gathered in front of the window to which the notepad pointed to. Paige took a deep breath once again

‘Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don’t you find it exiting?’

She questioned sweetly, the three friends stared ahead frowning

‘No’

Paige huffed internally, she reached behind her pulling out a magnifying glass out of one of her pages

‘Come on, take a closer look’

She placed the magnifying glass over her eye, Doi chuckled lightly as he looked back at the window concentrating on the cloud outside, they knew it was fake and so did Paige, she didn’t say a word about it but found it rather… Strange… She thought that… That man she met… He was trying to…

The three of them gasped dramatically as the cloud changed shape becoming a white puffy hat

‘I can see a hat!’

They shouted cheerfully as the image changed again this time into a cat

‘I can see a cat!'

The cloud shifted to reveal a man then a base ball bat

‘I can see a man with a baseball bat!’

Harry wondered about when had take the time to place a screen on their window, he didn’t remember the man telling them anything like this, to be honest, Roy hadn’t told them anything.

‘I can see a dog!’

‘I can see a frog!’

‘I can see a ladder leaning on a log!’

Robin breathed in feeling relief, everything was going perfectly! The song was catchy, the notepad had explained everything in an orderly fashion and had taken it’s time to listen to them and help them out.

‘Think your getting the hang of it now’

Paige turned to page to one of a brain and a clock as she pointed from the brain down to the word time that had the clock in it

‘Using your mind to have a good time!’

Doi went to sit down at the table excitement flowing out of him like a river, Paige went to sit on the table beside the kid as he pulled out a canvas with a drawing of a clown nearly finished, he held onto a paintbrush

‘I might paint a picture of a clown!’

Doi grinned at Paige who looked back at him about to say something but… Something was odd… Her body felt rigid unable to move, her vision became partly blurred, she felt her voice fading away her conscious drifting

‘Woah there friend you might need to slow down!’

She didn’t know what was happening, all she could see was some sort of dark black liquid pouring down on the kid’s drawing

‘ _No! No no no! What’s happening!? W-Who did that!?_ ’

Her vision began to return as the boy put the painting away under the table, his bright blue sparking eyes replaced with dull lost emptiness, Paige could see the kid was shutting himself out

‘ _W-why?_ ’

She came back to full consciousness to see both the bird guy and the red guy staring at her oddly, there was something more… Threatening about them now which unsettled her greatly, pushing the strange incident aside she continued to sing Doi was still vacant, his smile looked empty, his eyes still not focused on anything, Harry glanced over at the distraught boy

‘ _I’ll have to have a word with Roy after…_ ’

‘Here’s another good tip’

‘Yeah’

‘On how to be a creative whizkid go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favourite colour’

Her page turned to another with a drawing of leaves and sticks and a small pie chart of colours, Harry and Robin went to get some sticks and leaves quickly from outside returning to the table straight after. They chucked the pile in the centre as the three began to spell out their favourite colour. Harry tried to sound as happy as he could

‘Blue!’

Robin revealed his favourite colour pretending to sound exited when in truth his eyes still laid on the notepad in question

‘Red!’

Doi pretended to be okay masking his disappointed mood very well

‘Green!’

Paige felt a sudden tug towards the boy once again, her vision blurred her mind became unfocused, she could see herself pulling out a black cross placing it over the child’s favourite colour. Her words came out clear but she couldn’t hear anything, what had she said?

‘Green is not a creative colour’

Doi looked down at his feet swallowing the urge to stand up and excuse himself to go outside, they were recording a show weren’t they? He couldn’t just leave in the middle right? It would be… Unprofessional… Robin and Harry… They may hate him… Holding his ground he stayed. Paige came back to the present her head feeling like an erupted volcano for some odd reason, ignoring the pain she jumped up onto the fridge to finish off her song

‘There’s one more thing you need to know before you let your creativity flow’

The pages turned to a heart, one that was too realistic, well, as realistic as art and crafts could make it look, still, it was unsettling. She pointed at the heart

‘Listen to your heart’

The page flipped again to a storm, rain was pouring down and clouds filled the sky

‘Listen to the rain’

‘Listen to the voices in your brain!’

A poster flopped down beside her to reveal an outline of a person and their bran being highlighted with different colours

‘Come on guys let’s get creative!’

Doi immediately complied getting out of his chair rushing to the living room then dragging their large box of arts and crafts into the room. The boy struggled tugging it along but denied to receive any help like he usually did, Harry and Robin strolled over opening the lid, well, as Paige said, it’s time to get creative!

Doi laid out a large piece of pink paper then got ahold of a used toilet roll and began to damp it with some fresh glue he’d gotten earlier from the arts box they had. Smiling to himself, he went to grab some feathers and began to stick them onto one side making it looked like a feathery tower

Harry threw a yellow paper onto the table and plunged a hand into the pink glitter filled box, the tiny little gem like structured glitter stuck to his hands denying to let go. Rubbing his fingers together he began to sprinkle the glitter onto the table in a zigzag motion until he used up all that he had gotten

Robin placed an orange paper at his spot then scurried through a small box filled with black letters and numbers, they were thin but still thick enough to stand them up. Both letters and numbers had one sticky side, after the small search he pulled out a letter “D”, taking the paper off the sticky side he then stuck it down.

Unaware of their surroundings, all three continued to work on creativity, around them everything began to change…

Harry’s brown red eyes widened, his iris shrunk becoming nothing more than a mire spec then widened up taking all colour away from his eyes. Around him everything erupted with colours and shapes and all other weird things the mind could create. A whale dancing across a slide made of spoons with orange hats and purple rabbits. His friends now looked different to him, they were larger, not older, just larger… Ah drugs, the shit they can do.

Robin seized up, every furry feather suddenly felt too small, something was clawing away at his throat scratching, biting, constricting around it tightly. A blossoming pain erupted from his skin every single last cell feeling stretched out, was he larger? But how? That impossible? Isn’t it?

Doi held his breath as a sudden tugging from somewhere made him want to scream, intense burning pain ran through his blood causing him o freeze up. He felt… Different… His body felt larger, his hair longer, something was wrong with him, very wrong

Somehow, by magic or some other external force, all three of them were the same hight, it was a random unpredictable unexpected change. They all sat still on their chairs completely and utterly confused and startled, the experience overwhelming their minds to the point none of them cared anymore. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Harry held a heart in his hands, warm blood seeped through his fingers gently rolling down his hand till falling off with a small plop as they hit the ground. The organ felt warm too… Muscles contracting desperately trying to keep itself going, desperately trying to find a way to continue exisiting. It was weak… Nothing more than a weak pile of muscle and blood…

Drip…

Drip…

Plop!

Harry coughed feeling a deep ache within him, his lungs wheezed attempting to keep air flowing. He sat still on the same cold wooden chair from before, he hadn’t moved a muscle from where he held the weak dying heart in his hand.

Drip…

Drip…

Plop!

Blood dripped down the side of his mouth, some becoming victim to his tongue, the taste of warm metal sent shivers down his spine. Blood made its way down from his chest using his long hair like a slid while in the process drenching his red hair in a much more intense red.

Drip…

Drip…

Plop!

Under the chair Harry sat a large amount of blood had accumulated on the floor looking like a small pond, not even the chair was spared, not the floor not anything else.

Drip…

It was pitch black, only a small lightbulb above his head illuminated the small room… The walls were barely seeable in the dark but a liquid stained them running down onto the ground, even the ceiling had splashes of the liquid.

Drip…

The deep aching sensation began to intensify as he tightened his hand around the heart, it’s beating became more desperate than before, blood spluttered out of it, the small veins popping out. Flesh dangled lifelessly, the warmth having vanished from it yet it still was attached to the body. Harry’s deadish brown red eyes gazed down at his chest… The heart continued to thump within him, his hand tightly around it. In front of him less than a meter away was a pile of fresh blood coated flesh and hair, it lay splattered like a pie having fallen from the balcony. He began to pull… And pull… And pull… His heart screamed in agony beginning for him to stop, Harry felt no pain… Nothing at all… The flesh around the gaping hole swayed side to side bushing against his arm, one last pull… One last tug… Clenching the heart until even his fingers began to rip through the flesh entering the muscle piercing the smaller veins within

Plop!

It was a strange sound… Loud… A snap… That kind of sound that when you hear it you know that there is nothing you can do anymore… The heart jerked against the red hand tightening it’s grin around anything it could, it tried to hold on… Veins tore apart blood erupting from within them spluttering out in all directions, they flailed in the air helplessly trying to find the other end. Harry could feel the tight muscle in his hands, he could feel it slowly becoming cold, solid… Blood oozing out covering every inch of his hand… Cold… It was so cold… The warmth was gone… He left the heart drop….

Splat…

Nothing… There was nothing… Nothing more than a gaping back hole dripping with blood that could absorb anything… It was empty… Devoid… Nothing… Darkness…

Drip…

Drip…

Plop!

It was perfect…

Harry started at the heart in his hand… He didn’t care… He was going to make them proud…

Light seem to return into his vision, in front if him was a heart placed perfectly centred in the middle of the yellow paper, not a glitter to be seen. The heart was dry… Cold… Nothing more…

—————

Doi grabbed a handful of strings and muddle of other things sticking them all together in one huge colossal mess, nothing was right, everything was wrong, he was a mess, he was nothing more than a mess. A useless helpless mess.

A picture of a man and a women grinning, hugging each other tightly was held in a glass picture frame, there was not a scratch, dent, chip or even dust on it’s surface. Doi sat silently in his chair gazing at the picture with tearful eyes, liquid slid down his warm red cheeks. His eyes were swollen and sore from crying so long, his head throbbing painfully against his skull, his cheeks puffed red and wet.

Doi leaned forward resting his arms on the table then tucked his chin into his arms, he couldn’t look away. Beside his arm was a small —— cake, it was covered in string like substance which was actually icing having been rolled out perfectly then placed in a muddled mess on top.

A disaster

A colourful perfect yet imperfect disaster

He had been perfect in his eyes… Yet in her eyes he hadn’t… Was he just a nuisance? Did she hate him? Was he the reason for what happened?… He was nothing more than a mess of colours and strings… Joy… Happiness… Everything… Torn apart and chucked together in a blender to create a disaster… Him…

—————  
Looking down at the sparkling glitter he felt nothing… Shining gemstones so small yet so perfect… This is what they wanted… Grabbing another hand full of glitter Harry began to sprinkle it over the cold heart, he couldn’t miss any spots, he needed all the glitter he could get, it needed to shine, it must shine

—————

Harry stood off to the side having dragged the table out of the small room allowing them to have space to dance around and enjoy themselves. He stared at Doi and Robin watching as their faces contorted and rainbows shot out of their eyes, large letters above them floating read GET CREATIVE in the colours green, yellow and red…

Robin squatted slightly feeling his head throbbing, the need to jump of a cliff to stop the spike in pain was becoming more predominant by every passing moment but the colours around him, all the weird shapes kept distracting his thought process.

Doi stood in the centre dancing away with not a care in the world, who cares about being broken!? Who cares about being nothing more than a useless piece of shit!? Well he didn’t! Not at that moment at least.

Outside, a sudden storm began to form, the sky became an abyss, dark clouds taking over with rain and lightning following along. The sudden change caused something to tick inside of Doi but he ignored it, it didn’t matter! Not now!

Harry and Robin began to dance along falling victim to the strange sudden urges to forget, live a little maybe or just loose your head!

—————

Harry slowly picked up the heart, half of it was now covered in glitter, it sparkled and shimmered brighter than he had expected… He slammed the heart down into the glitter rolling it in all different directions, the gemstone like things stuck to it immediately making their way into the muscle and flesh. He continued to violently force more and more glitter into the small organ, he won’t stop, he would’t stop, not until every last inch was covered… It needed to be perfect…

‘It doesn’t matter what YOU want the project to look like! What matters is how the TEACHER sees it! If she thinks it’s incorrect then it’s incorrect!’

A mother scolded with a huff and a puff blowing everything down, shattering all that was created to nothing more than a pile of dust. Whoever thought it was so easy for something you loved to fall apart, for something you put so much effort into to be so worthless. Facing the ground unable to look into those motherly eyes, he mumbled an apology then slowly walked away to his room holding his head down low.

A whole week. He had spent a whole week working on that project, every day, night, all his weekend, he spent all those hours working on that one project. Now? It was nothing more than just a pile of bullshit. Worthless. Useless. A stupid idea. Taking in a deep breath, he reached out with a shaking hand to turn the doorknob to his now disastrous room. The project was shattered and scattered all over the place as if a tornado had decided to enter through the window then leave from boredom.

His father had been here earlier on. His mother had been here earlier on. Both had been mad at him, both were upset. Was it really his fault? He didn’t know… Tears pricked the edge of his eyes, tickling away more so peppery than the soft feathery feel.

His heart…

Ached

Stung

Twisted

Yearned

All it wanted was approval, all he wanted was their approval… His heart wasn’t perfect enough… It wasn’t sparkly enough… It didn’t have the fuel that others had… It didn’t have the shine that everyone else had… It was dull… Nothing more than some damp lamp…

He needed that spark, that shine, the glittery look that everyone else had. He didn’t yearn for it but his parents did, they wanted him to succeed, yet, to succeed he needed that glittery shine. He needed it…

It hurt…

The sparkling shine…

The small gemstones pressing against his delicate heart…

Yet…

He could’t take them out…

He couldn’t…

He had to keep them there…

No matter how much of himself he would…

—————

Paige tried to scream… She tried to yell.. Not a sound left her mouth… Something was holding her back… Someone was stopping her from reaching out to the three friends… Whatever force was there kept pulling her back, no matter how many times she pushed…

—————

Harry and Robin sat at the ends of the table with Doi in the centre, a large cake was placed in the centre with candles spelling GET CREATIVE stabbed into it. Harry and Doi clapped away as Robin cut into the cake taking a piece out slowly, unlike the usual cake, it was filled with guts inside, pieces of the heart and who knows what other organs…

Everything stopped with a sickening crack, it sounded almost like bones being slowly compressed or part of an arm pressed against a table while the other dangled off then someone else pushing the dangling part. The shelf was on the floor now, things splattered all around.

Flour, eggs, milk, sugar and more. All on the floor like a vomited rainbow. Scattering to his feet, he began to pick up the remaining whole ingredients then placing them all into one large metal bowl that was set on the floor beside him. He would deal with the mess later on.

He stared at the bowl tapping a floured finger on his chin, an ingredient was missing but which one? He sprung from the floor the sudden memory of butter popping in his head, the people on TV shows always used butter! Strolling to the large fridge, he pulled at the handle opening up the cold icy world, inside was the butter stiff like ice just waiting to be used, he could practically see his name written all over it!

He shrugged with a smile taking the butter stick and placing down next to the bowl, it was still wrapped anyway so there were no hygiene issues right. Quickly scanning the kitchen he got his hands on a chopping board laying on the kitchen bench and took the lonesome knife placed near the end of the bench. It took a bit of effort for him to hoist himself up and get it but it as all worth it, taking a firm hold on the cold plastic handle, he settled down on the floor again. Chopping board ready, butter placed down being held with one hand and the other holding the knife, he swiftly cut through the butter stick

Gasping, he dropped the knife cradling his hand against his chest, blood trickled down his fingers mixing into the batter without him realising it. He sighed shaking his head getting up in search of a new not blood covered butter stick. Opening up the freezer section, since he knew there would be no more butter in the other compartment, he was met with the smell of fresh meat and oddly enough, a picture of his father standing beside a women who might be his mother? The picture was covered in blood, the frame broken. But… he wasn’t there… They both looked so happy…

He frowned

Broken…

That’s why he was wasn’t he?

Just broken pieces of glass…

Tore his family to bloody pieces…

Torn apart…

All he could do was stare…

Blood, guts and all…

—————

All three friends hugged each other close spinning and spinning and spinning in circles, just like they had for so long, unable to escape, unwilling to escape… Can never escape…

—————

Robin placed the last letter out, H… Instead of being solid like the rest, it become more liquid as he dragged his hand away it stained down the paper leaving a black trail behind. Together they spelled “DEATH”

He swung himself around his head swinging about like a chimpanzee, he picked up a piece of extra organs and threw the weird organ thing onto the floor splattered out, a small hole in the wall sucked in the organ making it vanish from the world…

—————

The cake’s organs began to spill out spluttering everywhere, Robin used the knife to put the organs back in place careful not to accidentally spill them again…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Reaching for the rope, he gently it clutched then pulled carefully not putting too much weight on it for now. A soft snap warned of incoming danger, he quickly let go of the rope taking a few steps back to take a better look. One part of the rope had snapped, only a little, but still, it snapped.

Frowning, he sighed untying the rope from rusty old work out machine then threw it aside not caring where it fell. Turning around, his eyes scanned the box placed a meter away from him, humming softly he scurried through it until finding a much thicker rope, it was old and used but still work a try.

Taking his place next to the rusty machine, he climbed the chair then began to tie the rope, its hard dirt filled exterior felt strangely comforting to him, like when your father and mother would hug you and held you tightly, you go through a lot of shit together coming out dirty in the end but more closer together.

Close

Tightly

That’s what he wanted

Letting out a breath, he let his fingers trace the rough exterior, a calming sensation overtaking his every cramped muscle allowing them to finally loosen again. He climbed off the chair standing in front of the newly placed rope, humming he began to try it out tugging gently at it first then allowing more and more of his weight to be held by the rope. By the end he was clutching the rope tightly in his hands, clinging to it for dear life, his legs pulled into him as if he was sitting in a corner crying.

Perfect

He had finally found it

A rope that didn’t snap under his weight, not a part became loose and not even the old age had changed it’s firmness. Whoever thought that this was what he had been searching for, a dirty old rope thrown away inside a box filed with other ropes. He had partly accomplished what he had been wanting to do.

Now

All that was left…

Executing it

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Orange paper was now covered in black imprinted skulls stamped by using random pieces of potato he carved the skull like shapes into, some even looked like screaming faces crying out in hopes of being heard…

Robin grinned feeling the letters beneath his fingers and pushed aside the potatoes knocking them off the drawing. He traced each one of them slowly, ever so gently… He brushed his fingers against the sharp edges, the warmth returning almost instantly comforting him. Blood oozed tainting his green fluffy feathers, that was better… Much much better… Let the redness cover his every inch, let it seep into his body becoming part of him like it was suppose to.

He needed this feeling, he needed this reassurance, he needed this one sense of comfort he had left. Robin picked up one of the letters, sharp edges piercing through his skin… It was his favourite letter… l… It was the perfect letter… Sharp, cold, warm, soothing…

A knife….

Robin knew it was never a letter but he still had it with him all the time, he said he carried the letter others found it strange but to him it was normal, the most normal he could ever be.

The blade of the knife shifted in his hand slicing deeper bringing more warmth back, he yearned for this feeling, he needed so badly. Bringing the knife closer to his stomach, he pressed it gently against his cold skin, in one swift motion, Robin inched the metal inside until it reached nowhere specifically, fate could choose the date. Dragging it slowly across his stomach until half way, more blood oozed out making its way onto his feathers soaking up the green.

Pulling up, the knife rushed up Robin’s chest barely missing his heart. He sighed snuggling himself up agains the blood. Still….

He yearned it…

He need the rope…

Without a second thought Robin abruptly drew the knife the rest of the way up until the warm blood covered metal touched his chin.

Lifeless arms fell to the side… Green eyes stared up at the ceiling watching the rope sway, his body felt heavier than usual but lighter than ever… Warmth… Oh so warm…

The knife stayed implanted in Robin’s neck, a rope had come into existence tightly holding the bird by the neck. Robin could no longer feel the ground, his body was suspended in the air by a firm rope holding him in place and the knife wedged into his neck.

The clack of his neck breaking, his bones coming apart echoed in the vast emptiness. The rope tore into his neck wound causing flesh to rip and tear opening his neck. The knife fell to the cold floor without making a sound.

Robin’s throat was visible, blood poured out like a river oozing down his body, some was ejected like an erupting volcano. His limp body jerked forward as the cut from his stomach up burst open vomiting out guts, blood and organs onto the floor.

Guts dangled loosely continuing to wriggle pushing food through, the lungs had slipped out falling to one side continuing to constrict and expand.

————

Everything stopped. It all came to a halt. All of them were there. Everything was back to normal, not a heart in sight, not a drop of blood, not a gut, not small skulls or even the sharp tip of the knife. Paige held her breath, her head throbbed more than it ever had before, not once had she felt such intense pain in her life. Her mind slipping from existence, she utter the final words

‘Now let’s all agree, to never be create again’

She fell back everything turning into black. Doi stared ahead blankly, emotionless blue eyes, all the joy, happiness everything had been drained out. Harry could feel his legs shaking, his body shivering and his head throbbing, what they had just experienced made absolutely no sense, it couldn’t be real, yet a whispering voice at the back of his head told him it all was. Robin pressed a hand on his left arm, under all the furry feathers, on his very skin, he could still feel the marks, they were all there, clear as day.

One of the two camera men walked towards them with three drinks on a tray placing it down on the centre of the table without saying another word. All the three looked at the fizzy colourful drink… Maybe a little refreshment wouldn’t do any harm…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Doi sat alone in the living room staring at the floor, he felt… Odd… He could remember everything that had happened today, the notepad, them doing all the small actives… Still… There was a part missing… Something to do with a painting of a clown and another with his favourite colour… Or was he just trying to imagine things up? Put something extra in for no reason, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him… It didn’t matter! It was bedtime! That did matter! He could ask Harry and Robin later what they thought about today…

What day was it again?


	3. TIME

**TIME**

Everything was ready now, the living room was set up with the TV on a static channel and Harry, Robin and Doi were all at their allocated seats like it was a normal day at home. It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like these, people like them... Would have had an excellent time!

Yet… SOMEONE made that impossible, even recording the show couldn’t be a delightful experience as they hoped, well, at least Doi was still in a cheerful good mood.

Robin sat back in a wooden rocking chair he had bought about a year and a half ago from some random person at a street fare, one thing was for sure, he aches to take the jacket off, it wasn’t like he as naked under or anything, its feathers and fur for darn sake. It wasn’t that he hated it either, he just preferred to wear things when he wanted to not forced to for hours of recording just like Harry.

But… At the same time… He preferred to have as much of his feathers and fur hidden in public…

Harry laid back his one person sofa which could turn into a bed, it’s material was softer than any fairy floss, luckily not sticky. He just wished to be a sleep, with Roy around it was hard for him to act natural, it was hard to even be himself.

Doi sat fidgeting on his favourite chair from upstairs that actually came from when he used to live with his Dad, he had begged the man for hours at a store until Roy had finally given up and bought it for him.

Of course, this wasn’t a normal day, it was far from it. In their living room stood the lanky Roy staring at his son with two camera men beside him ready to record. Both Robin and Harry were tense under the judgemental eyes of two camera men meanwhile Doi locked his jaw tightly feeling his teeth grind together as Roy’s cold eyes never left him. It wasn’t that hard for the boy to show very little of his inner turmoil, he was used to hiding emotions, it was normal for Doi.

Snap!

‘C’mon guys, stop mucking around, we only have five minutes until our show is on’

Harry began the show having heard Roy’s fingers snap, it was loud, annoying and seemed to do the trick when it came to starting the show. Robin looked over to Harry eyebrows raised almost gasping in shock

‘That's not enough time!’

…

‘There is always time for a song’

The random deep voice boomed into existence, all three friends turned to look at the wall to see a Clock with eyes, a mouth and even a red moustache made from the clock’s arrows. The clock was a dark blue with ocean blue eyes mixed in with some black and was even wearing a small yellow bowtie with two red strips at the ends and two horizontal in the centre.

Harry furrowed his brows confused, pointing with his thumb he turned to face Roy whispering

‘What? Who is that?’

The clock hopped off the wall suddenly sprouting both arms and legs, Robin chocked a gasp as Doi stared at the clock with curious eyes. With it’s right arm it began to dance side to side, music began to play in the background. The clock inwardly laughed at the reaction from his new audience, oh this was going to be good. Pointing to left a pile of bricks began to form as he sang

‘Time is a tool you can put on the wall’

Stretching his long legs, the clock strolled over to stand beside Doi, he took the boy’s arm gently then pointed to his wrist

‘Or wear it on your wrist’

The clock smiled to itself, he scanned the three friends watching them closely. From where he stood, he could see the shocked, surprised and confused faces of the three new guest, well, technically he was the guest. But to him when he would perform, the people watching were the guest and keeping them intrigued, entertained and exited was absolutely necessary. ‘

' _Another day of singing and teaching. Remember Tony, try to keep things simple or they won’t understand_ ’

Tony moved back to the centre then pointed to a picture Harry, Robina and Doi created together in which they were standing in front of mountains covered in snow and a small red house. Doi followed the clock still not moving from his chair, Harry and Robin both kept sending looks over at Roy in hopes the man would at lest signal or say something but of course, the one fucking time they needed the shit, he wasn’t there

It was rather peculiar, they had made that around the time they first met but usually on that wall was a photo of Harry, Doi and Robin standing together front of a forrest. It was actually right outside their house, a place that bought a mix of feelings for each of them yet they still enjoyed going out there.

————

Robin sprinted dodging every tree in sight pulling a matrix, his eyes were hooked on the flying circle turquoise ball above him. Birds were singing watching the strange green duck, they flapped along following for a few meters then vanishing away into the deeper part of the forrest. Robin grinned as the ball started to descend, he peeled his eyes away in search for a way to reach the ball. A tree not to far away from him seemed ideal, it’s branches were low enough for him to jump into and climb, with the rush of adrenaline, duck leapt into the air grabbing the lowest hanging branch. He danged for a few seconds adjusting his grip then parkour styled his way up the branches with ease, the ball was in sight just about to reach the tree, Robin flung himself into the air feeling the breeze through his furry feathers as his hands latched onto the ball

‘GOT IT!!!!!!’

Thunderous footsteps sure to frighten even the bravest of warriors shook the ground below, Harry emerged from within the forrest covered in tree branches, twigs and leaves but not a scratch on him. The guy’s hair was a mess making him look like a monster from some horror movie, heaving a sigh he came to a sudden halt looking up to see Robin hugging a ball with one arm while the other flapped around desperately. He was almost left speechless the only thing leaving his mouth

‘THE FUCK!?!?!?!’

Doi had his eyes shut still running then slammed into the large red guy, his camera jabbed into his chest

‘Oof!’

He stumbled back shaking his head, a loud horrified squawk bought his attention to a falling green pile of feathers still desperately flapping one arm managing to slow his descend by only a fraction

‘Robin!’

Harry snapped out of his confused trance shouting swears as he made a mad dashed for the green duck, his arms were stretched out ready to catch the flailing bird. Robin screamed finally coming into the realisation that he couldn’t fly, yes he was a duck but that never meant they needed to fly anymore, now he was wishing he did have wings

‘AHHHHH!!!!!!!’

Robin fell into Harry’s waiting arms, the red guy barely managed to keep ahold of the duck forgetting the height and speed Robin had been falling at

‘FUCK!’

Harry staggered back a few meters in seconds, his feet became caught in a tree root making him loose the rest of his balance. Both duck and red guy were slammed dunk into a broken old well that looked like nothing more than a hole in the ground. Doi rushed over panicking

‘Guys! Guys! Are you okay!?’

Doi fell to his knees in front of the well looking down to see both Harry and Robin looking utterly exhausted and covered in green weird moss. Harry was laying on his back with his legs placed weirdly over his and Robin’s body while his head was covered by Robin’s body. Robin shifted feeling a warm breath against his feathers and the sound of a muffled voice

‘Ytwh bjmlwvt nd’

‘Huh?’

He moved again arching his spin and turning to see two red brown eyes glaring daggers at him

‘I said, your killing me’

Robin’s cheeks darkened a few shades becoming a more intense green, one of his few interesting and strange quirks. The small boy watching from above fell into a fit of laughter ignoring the burning harsh looks from the other two

‘Oh! Hahahaha! You should see your faces! You-you-hahahaha!!!!! I-I-I can-n-an’t breath! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!'

Curled up Doi rolled around in the grass laughing louder than any hyena ever could, not even the kookaburras stood a chance against him. Managing to control his laughter well enough, shaking hands got ahold of the camera around his neck and aimed it down the well

‘Smile shits!’

Fussing against each other to shift into a better position, both looked up at Doi with murderous grins, the one you got when the killer had chosen you as their next victim. After about 20 minutes of tugging, pulling, pushing, shouting, more laughing fits and killing muscles, both Robin and Harry were out of the well. Doi had pulled them along and begged for them to stand still so they could take a picture all together which in the end they did, after all, this was their home now

————

‘The past is far behind us’

A picture appeared out of nowhere with large yellow words “NOTHING”, Tony shrugged continuing to sing, it was odd, usually it said “FUTURE” and had small little drawings all around it of futuristic things

‘The future doesn’t exist _I should check that later…_ ’

He kept his voice firm even though internally he was questioning the confusing statement he just made, since when did the future not exist if the future is now and the future is there always just out of reach. Robin pressed his peak close to form a line, he tried not to sound too confused

‘Oh…’

Doi jumped in tilting his head to one side suddenly realising that none of them actually had a functioning clock on them, odd… There was usually one on the wall… Oh well! Doi looked back at the walking and talking clock

‘What’s the time?’

Tony grinned

‘It’s quarter to nine, time to take a bath’

All three friends suddenly appeared to be in a bathtub and another room completely, the hell did that happen! Harry sat back in the tub starting to continplate his existence, one moment his in the living room and the next he is in a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles. Robin had a hair net and was holding a scrub, his head felt as if it was spinning faster than a top

‘What do you mean? We’re already clean’

He questioned the clock beginning to wonder if he ever woke up this morning. Strangely, Tony ignored the duck feeling a tug towards the small looking child in the bathtub. Grabbing a long scrub brush he grabbed Doi’s arm and began to scrub away up and down the boy’s body

‘Scrub, scrub, scrub till the waters brown!’

———

Cautiously, the small boy inched closer to the bath tub feeling unnerved by the sight of the pristine warm water, he breathed out a ragged breath. Holding the edge of the bath, he sat down then swung his legs over, the water reflected his stiff sore legs.

Another deep breath followed by a low whine, the boy allowed his feet to touch the floor of the bathtub, the water reached above his knees to nearly his waist. Blood made it’s way down his lip, his small frame shaking violently, it took all his strength for him to hold back the scream of utter agony scratching at his throat.

Tears flooded his eyes, his mouth filled with blood from having bitten his tongue, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth he allowed his body to decend further into the water until it reached his shoulders.

A soft gentle whine escaped his lips again, biting his tongue was no longer an option as he could feel a small piece of his flesh swimming away in his mouth. Swallowing down the grotesque irony blood along with becoming a carnivore, with one shaking hand he began to rub gently at his leg.

Every passing moment was pure agony itself, every little touch made him want to scream, shout, maybe even try and drown himself. He sighed staring down at the bathtub, the water had changed colour now…

Brown…

A rotten brown… Slightly reddish…

———

Suddenly, all nice, clean and dry Doi, Robin and Harry reappeared in the living room while Tony stood in the centre, he pointed above the TV where magically a scroll opened up revealing what looked like a time line with small drawings of different things

‘Time is a ruler to measure the day. It doesn’t go backwards, only one way’ Doi scunched up his face still utterly confused about what just happened, he stared at Tony expecting an explanation still none came, the boy tightened his grip on the chair feeling a sudden urge to be fully aware of all his surroundings. Robin could feel his heart pounding like a heard of rhinos under his skin and furry feathers, the beat persisted uncontrollably fast, nothing made sense anymore, no logic seemed to exist in this house anymore!

‘Watch it go round like a merry-go-round, going so fast like a merry-go-round’

Everything went black, Robin, Harry and Doi could feel their bodies floating in nothingness, or at least what seemed to be nothingness. Tony appeared larger than ever before, the clock looked like some of giant beast you’d find in a fantasy book expected, he’s a clock. The three friends looked up at the clock both in awe and absolute terror. Tony eyed them a tad proud of himself for impressing them like so, kids usually loved the feeling of floating around the air as if they were in outer space, it was a jarring yet delightful experience.

‘Let's go on a journey! A journey through all time!’

Tony became his normal size, a long road formed beneath the feet of the three friends finally allowing them to touch solid ground. Robin fell to his hands a knees for a brief moment wanting only to cling to it like a cat wrapped in it’s blanket. Harry stumbled trying to get a baring on his footing while Doi just sprang up and down cheerfully as usual. Robin slowly got to his feet offering Harry a hand, both stared at Doi sighing, neither had to say a word to know exactly what each other were thinking

‘ _Too much sugar_ ’

At least one of them was having fun considering what had happened yesterday. Harry came to a halt, his thought process suddenly stopping and sinking like the titanic

‘ _Yesterday_ …’

Red guy turned around expecting to at least see the cameras, maybe the room they are in even! That was the moment he realised something was terribly wrong… Behind him was nothing more than darkness and the strange long path, not a camera, not a light, not even Roy was anywhere to be seen. Harry bit his lip, this had to be some sick joke, right? He side eyed Robin worriedly, the duck gave him the same look back seeming to have come to the same evaluation

‘A time that’s changing all the time, it’s time to go to time!’

Harry imagined a calendar showing the schedule of some random show, surprisingly, seconds later in his hands was exactly that, a small calendar showing some random show that was on today. Shrugging and pushing the millions of questions filling his mind, he lifted the calendar for Tony to see

‘But we don’t really want to’

He placed a hand on it pointing up to the box marked with a cross, he estimated that was today and if it wasn’t he didn’t give a shit. They had to get out of whatever this was

‘We’re going to miss our show’

Tony looked over at Harry with an understanding nod. He’s had people with busy schedules before, it’s can make the class shorter but never any less fun! Putting on a smile, everything felt so... Vague... It was like he was there but wasn’t... Strange... Didn’t he have control here? The words seemed to roll off his tongue slowly, he could hear them but was he actually saying them? “Don’t worry red! You’ll make it to your show” Tony frowned becoming infuriated

‘Don’t be stupid, friends!’

Tony felt his body once more, he could move his fingers and feel his insides ticking away, that had been a bazar experience for the clock! Never once had that happened to him here, in this world he had the control, he was the one who held the clogs and cranks of this world. He ignored the odd experience deciding it was for the best to speed up the class

‘C’mon! It’s time to go’

With a click of his fingers they all appeared in the old Victorian times, Tony knew showing the full realistic version could be rather… Frightening to some so he had made one from drawings that children had made and put it together like a story book world.

‘Time is old like the Victorian times’

Okay now Robin was beginning to believe the food he had this morning was made from marriwana and cocain, he knew he shouldn’t have trusted that strange looking packet of icing sugar Roy had left for them! He just knew something was strange about it! Only a drug addict could have a fucking clock with arms and legs walking around teaching you about time of all shit! TIME! WHAT IS THIS!?!?!?

Harry sighed in defeat, one thing was for sure, when he got back home he was having one large glass of water and the whole box of aspirins, side affects didn’t matter. From behind a food selling stand a women threw spuds into the air singing all of a sudden, her eyes were lifeless freaking out Doi

‘With cobbles and plague and speaking in rhyme’

What? Doi cringed inching further away from the strange women and closer to his friends, this was for sure one messed up little world. His blue eyes were fixated on the women unable to look away, he wasn’t letting her near Robin or Harry, not as long as he stood by.

Tony watched the small boy cringe, in truth, he inwardly cringed himself, either he was having some hearing issues or did that store vender just say “With cobbles and plague and speaking in rhyme” when usually she’d say “With shops and royalty and speaking in old tongue”

From high up above in a chimney a man popped out all dirty with ashes

‘With shops and chimneys, a simpler time’

Tony frowned… That sounded correct… Why did the vender sound different today? Robin nearly jumped out his feathers surprised by the man from above, at least this area was somewhat more normal… Well that was short lived of course, from below just a few steps ahead a sewer opened up and a man covered in green slime popped out from under. He let out a squawk quickly grabbing Doi pushing him behind and standing guard in front of Harry

‘With cobbles and sawdust and batteries and slime’

Robin stared puzzled and utterly too tired to even try and understand. Tony clicked his fingers right after feeling his insides clicking the wrong way, that’s the fourth time something weird has happened or was it more? Ugh, he was loosing count and even loosing more time staying here! The words "With shops and sawdust and sewers and candles’ were never said and won’t be said, not this round.

In a zap, Harry Robin, Doi and Tony were all standing outside in a forest clearing, Harry recognised it as the one right outside their house although… He couldn’t see their house from where he stood… Robin stumbled a bit looking around, he could feel breakfast climbing up fast, swallowing it down just like the rest of the issues, he put on a fake smile and the show continued on

Doi stood by a tree that was cut from it’s stump, the real question here was why the remainder of the tree was still on the stump, it’s like it was persisting, wanting to stay no matter what external forces intervened. Doi lifted up the tree with ease, it light as a feather! Why? Who the hell knew! He stared in awe as inside were circles and two eyes staring at him in hyponstic colourful circles

‘This tree that is old has circles inside’

Doi cheered transfixed by the colourfulness, it wasn’t everyday you saw a tree with eyes! Tony stood beside Doi and pointed to a tree opposite to the boy, it was and shrivelled with few leaves, it’s trunk had been sucked of all life juices making it look disturbingly thin. There were two eyes staring lifelessly ahead as it drew it’s final breathes

Tony felt like screaming, his clogs were all stuck, nothing ticking the right way. He just wanted to get away from this place now too. Unable to move and feeling nauseas, how would a clock even feel nauseas? He had no clue

‘The tree that is older has shriveled and died’

The tree heaved out a last breath making disturbing gargled cry, Doi shivered involuntarily unable to look away from the now two dead lifeless eyes staring at him… Robin stood a little further away, he hadn’t heard a thing but could see by the distraught look on the small boy’s face something was wrong. Green intense eyes scanned around until finding an apple hanging low from a tree branch, smiling he put a hand out to point to the apple

‘The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core’

That caught Doi attention snapping him out of whatever trace he had been trapped inside, Harry strolled over to stand next to Robin eyeing the strange apple with two eyes. WHY DID SO MANY THINGS SUDDENLY HAVE EYES!?!?!?! IT WAS SO FREAKY!!!

The apple began to talk, its exterior becoming mushier by every word that passed, it bright red shiny skin became a dark brown muddy colour. Harry had to hold his stomach to stop himself from hurling now. Robin pushed Doi behind him and Harry just hoping with all his heart that Doi hadn’t seen shit

‘And I rot over time and I’m no anymore’

By the end it was nothing more than a shribled piece of fruit, it was soft like a mushy puree, a rotten brown with the smell to go along with it. Tony showed no change of expression, his moustache did twitch giving away his discomfort. That had been unexpected… To say the least… Taking a breath he turned away and leaned on a tree, he pointed towards the sky

‘Time can be told by the moon or the sun but times flies fast when you’re having fun…’

The background moved on it’s own, the sun then the moon had spun right around like a globe. Robin sat at the tree stump that Doi had found stacking cards into a high triangular tower, he was about to put another card on when Tony came by, the clock was about to ask what he was making. An urge tugged at him, something whispered for him to get ride of that tower, but why, it was nothing more than having fun! Tony slammed his arm down knocking all the cards away

‘Nnh! There’s a time and a place for mucking around!’

Guilt. Tony got a sudden pang of guilt, something was wrong with him, something had gone bad, but what!? Robin held back growling or punching the clock’s perfect face, this was a kid’s friendly show, Harry would kill him. He turned to where he supposed one of the cameras could be smiling

‘Like birthdays!’

Balloons floated behind him while Harry had bought a tent into existence, he was just honestly not even taking this seriously anymore, this high chance of drug induced state he could be in was most probably the cause of all of this. He stuck his head out of the tent

‘And camping!’

———

Doi had strolled off by the point of the rotten fruit, he needed a breath or two plus, he could see his friends from here and knew everything was okay. Breathing heavily, Doi waited a few more seconds before deciding to head back, a large heavy cold hand touched his shoulder rather roughly

Doi nearly jumped instead tensing up, he turned to see Roy staring down at him with cold dark intimidating blue eyes like always

‘Hi Dad!’

He kept his voice low but still, it was pretty darn obvious he was happy considering how his eyes became a disco blue light party shining brighter than any star could. Roy kept a straight face hiding away the anger bubbling away inside of him, his grip on Doi’s shoulder tightened for an instant

‘ _Why did you choose them over me!?_ ’

Doi grinned up at the man

‘Come with me! Then you can be on the show too!’

Roy didn’t change his expression only grumbled an okay, Doi took ahold of the rough cold hand into his soft warm one happily tugging Roy along. What the boy didn’t see was the small ghostly smile that had formed on the man’s face, it wasn’t like Doi would ever see it anyway, Roy made sure of it

———

Doi stood proudly clutching Roy’s hand, Roy stayed there unmoving

‘I’m friends with my Dad’

The man grunted nothing in particular, just the random usual grumble. Robin’s green eyes widened with horror at seeing the lanky tall man standing beside Doi, since when did he get here!?

‘ _Doi get away from him!_ ’

Harry followed Robin’s gaze falling into a sudden panic at the sight of Roy, it was baffling to say the least. Tony narrowed his gaze at the tall lanky man, the weird feelings from before intensifying a million times more, could this man be the cause for all these strange mistakes?…

Harry, wanting Doi away from Roy, butted in

‘And then what happened after the olden days?’

Tony was sucked back into reality remembering he was actually teaching a class right now, well, some random strangers that is. Anyway, he needed to continue with the song, maybe get rid of that man too, it could just be a figure created by the child’s imagination. Darkness returned once more the strange road formed on the floor, random items were floating through space, some old looking book, a wheel and other random objects.

‘Time went new and got old like history, stuff from the past turned into a mystery’

Tony continued his eyes flickering through the world in search of that creepy man to no avail, it was a comforting yet disturbing feeling. Doi squinted staring at the random grave floating in the darkness, he pointed to it muttering

‘An old man died’

Oh that wasn’t good. Tony turned seeing the coffin for himself, desperately he tried to search for something to distract the small boy with. Dark blue eyes fell on a computer a small smile forming on his face

‘But look! A computer! Everything is cool! It’s the future!’

Tony jumped into a large computer screen now centred between his students, sunglasses came down. A room appeared around them, Doi, Robin and Harry were now sitting on large chairs staring at computer screens. A large metallic brain washing looking device made it’s way down from he ceiling, Robin struggled to move against the chair trying anything to escape yet something held him tight without even touching

‘Time is now, the future of anew!’

The object fell into pace on Robin’s head, his body shook as the it sent electrical pulses through him. In a way it was the same as getting poked by small needles, not a pleasant feeling and defiantly was doing some shit to his head, Robin could hear the word “TIME” repeat over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER

‘Look at all the wonderful things you can do with gadgets and gizmos and email addresses’

Doi slipped out of his chair falling though the darkness, he could see another room beneath him with no roof and there on a chair sat his father staring at a computer. Falling down and stumbling to his feet, Doi stared at his father, words becoming stuck in his throat

‘My Dad is a c-a computer’

On the screen was a porn video playing, or, at least what looked like a porn video. Roy shifted in his seat slightly tilting his head back to look at his son for a moment, he grunt then turned back to his computer only to be met with the face of a clock ‘

'Look at the time!’

Tony had stepped in quickly as he saw the man once more, whoever he was, he wasn’t normal and most defiantly didn’t belong here. Robin flopped down now sitting at a table with a blue and white checkered cloth, a cup of milk and a plate with three sardines, with a fork in hand he stabbed one right in the eye.

‘It's quarter to eight’

Robin cringed picking up a sardine, vile made it’s way up his throat as he chucked one into the glass of milk then began to beat the other not really caring shit about what he was doing. The sardine’s guts burst out after a few smacks on the plate, blood squirted covering the other sardine in red

‘There’s fish on my plate’

Doi popped into existence in a random room with no doors or windows holding a tray with a dead fish stuck to it. The head remained and the tail too, the body had all it’s flesh taken away including all it’s guts and organs which did partly freak Doi out, it’s bone were all still there and fresh blood covered it and leaked down the tray

‘It's twenty past day, there’s fish on my tray’

The weird cycle continued, the chair Robin sat on morphed into a bath tub while the milk spilt over turning into water, the table became the legs of the bath, the table cloth becoming the tap, the splattered sardine became the shower cap and the plastic plate a rubber duck. The sardine morphed into another fish, one that duck didn’t recognise, he stared at it confused

‘It's eleven to twelve, there’s fish in the bath’

Harry stifled back a yelp as his bed formed beneath him and his sheets came to cover him, some things were different though… To his right was a radio and somehow… That notebook from yesterday, hadn’t Roy taken it with him? One obvious difference was fish were all over his room, one stuck to the wall, a head by the radio and some fish on his bed side table, even the fucking back frame of his bed had fish on it!

‘It's nine thirty, there’s fish everywhere…’

He shrugged unable to think of any real proper explanation

‘Fish everywhere…’

Things all flashed back to normal, Robin, Harry and Doi were all sitting down looking at Tony as if it was the beginning all over again. Tony kept singing cheerfully trying his best not to let any of his stress seep through, he could stress out when at home sitting down having some tea or something.

’Now you can see the importance of time, it helps us make pizza, it keeps things in line’

Robin fiddled his fingers aching to reach the end of the episode already, he cleared his throat and looking to the side questioned

‘But when did it start?’

Doi followed suite

‘And when will it stop?’

Tony felt suddenly unable to breath, his inner works clanked against each other coming to an abrupt stop, trying to force his mouth muscles to move didn’t seem to work. Still somehow something was leaving his mouth, empty words with no expression, words that were not his

‘Time is important, and I am a clock’

Harry frowned staring at Tony, he couldn’t help but notice the sudden mechanistic movements, before the clock was fluent now it was more like watching a washing machine stutter through cleaning

‘If we run out of time, then where does it go?’

Doi titled his head with curiosity, he nearly jumped out his seat nearly forgetting to speak

‘Is time even real? Does anyone know?’

Robin slipped out his chair stumbling over to the window, hiding behind the television leaning against the wall was a black poster he had done earlier on. He stuck it to the wall and took out a long pointer with a round tip. The poster itself had a drawing of a head and then parts of the brain in different colours, two eyes stared at your soul and some random equations were drawn on. The only peculiar thing was the strange Nazi looking symbol that Robin could have sworn wasn’t there before

‘Maybe time’s just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by-’

The clock interrupted Robin with a loud ear piercing scream only getting louder and louder

‘Meh! Meh! Meh! Meh! Meh! Meh! Meh! Meh!’

Tony leaned in close to Doi, the boy tried to shuffle away feeling an anxiety spike, both Harry and Robins eyes were on him protectively watching ready to pounce ripping to shred their prey. The clock continued to scream, Doi inwardly cringed trying his best to show no emotional change, he could feel bleed gushing out his ears. The sounds of the clock were replaced by a high pitched shrill, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! IT HURT! IT HURT! **IT HURT!**

———

‘Daddy! Please stop! I’ll be good Dad! I promise! Please! I’ll do anything Daddy!’

A cold voice pierced through the loud sobbing and begging, unemotional, uncaring…

‘Then leave…’

———

**‘MEH! MEH!! MEH!!! MEH!!!! MEH!!!!! MEH!!!!!!’**

The clock strolled over to the window that changed from night to day spinning and spinning

‘Sunrise, sunset, night and day, the changing seasons, the smell of hay, look at your hair grow isn’t it strange how time makes your appearance change?’

Doi picked up a mirror that was placed conveniently leaning against his chair, it was cold in his hands making him shiver a tad. Soft blue eyes scanned the image in front of him, everything looked fine to him though... What did the clock mean?

Feeling deeply unsettled, Harry felt his hair but couldn’t find anything different, it all seemed normal to him, a little drier than usual but okay.

Fixated by the mirror, Doi narrowed his eyes as his hair began to grow. Long blue strands made their way down his face and arm till reaching the ground. It was straw like, dry with a strange unpleasant texture, the colour had dulled down.

Harry’s red brown eyes widened in utter horror, was he seeing things or was Doi’s growing longer by the second?! Wait… His eyes trailed down to his arms where hair began to grow out of control, the colour was becoming lost and so was he

Robin still sat rocking back and forth ever so gently, his peak fell wide open his eyes frantically looking from Harry to Doi. There was a sudden urge for him to scratch himself, but he must resist! His fingers slid across his arm piercing through the fur like feathers and penetrate his skin, he mustn’t touch his hand, he placed his hand back resting on the wood. Robin swallowed down the sudden urge intensifying further making his fingers ache. Internally growling he glared down at his hands only to choke down a scream... The fur feathers began to come off in small little pieces falling to the ground in a cluster, his flesh melting from his finger tips up the rest of his hand

With long hair touching the ground, his face began to contort, his cheeks went sagging down, his skin wrinkled and old. Doi put the mirror down his throat struggling to swallow with the sudden lack of saliva in his mouth. Tiredness over took his body making it hard to move, with hazed glassed blue eyes barely opening, he tried to shout as loud as he could

‘GHHHAAAAA!!!!!!’

A weird concerning feeling arose from Harry's skull, his hair felt rather... Loose... Reaching up, he began to scratch at his head, his fingers dabbed into a warm liquid. Harry tightened his jaw shut taking a handful of hair then in one swift yank it out. He looked at his hand to see he had pulled out a lump of hair, blood and flesh. It was warm in his hand, blood dripping down, the strange loose feeling began to spread going down to reach his neck

Robin internally screeched as more of his flesh began to melt away revealing his bone underneath. Doi seized up as blood trickled down his face, his eyes bulging out blood slipping through, his flesh on his hands and arm started to fall away leaving small clumps of decaying flesh dangling.

Blood began to leak from Robim’s eyes distorting his vision. One eye started to come loose, the flesh inside decaying, withering like a worm in a packet of salt.

Doi inhaled, his lungs withering away barely managing to grasp the final breath

‘MAKE IT STOP!’

Robin felt his eye rolling out of the socket, it fell out with a soft plop rolling down his body hitting the ground. It wouldn’t have been so horrifying if it wasn’t for how he could see his own dying decaying body in front of him, how the fuck did his eye still work?!

Hair clumps piled up on the floor as Harry continued to shred through his moulting hair ripping off chunks at a time. He leaned forward as his back began to give way breaking down internally. The individual soft disc between each section started to deteriorate forcing his bones together rubbing against one another. The searing pain climbed up from the tail bone right up to Harry’s neck, it was no different to getting stabbed at the tail bone against a long nail on the wall then being dragged down.

Robin, Harry and Doi gasped desperately needing air more than anything, everything felt so surreal, there they were siting in their chairs as if nothing had happened. They were whole, no flesh dangling, no blood, no melting or decaying.

‘It's out of my hands I'm only a clock’

Tony’s face appeared on their TV but neither Robin or Doi payed it much attention, Harry kept his eye on it suddenly becoming overwhelmed with the thought that something was missing. Something was… Lost…

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine, but eventually everyone runs out of time’

The TV went into static. Harry blinked a few times trying to recalibrate his brain only to receive blankness… That’s odd… He pressed the off button watching the screen go black… Dark… Nothing… Just… Just…

Just like his mind…

 

 

=========

Yay I managed to write it wow I’m actually surprised hah. Oh well. Anyway, Ima try finish the next chapter quicker since I should be able to if Im not lazy.

Harry - “Don’t do drugs kids!”

Doi - *Opens door to room then closes it silently walking to stand next to Harry with an innocent look on his face* “Huh? So I can’t eat sugar cubes?”

Harry - *Stares dumbfounded* “Uh… Doi… Sugar isn’t a drug…”

Robin - *Smashes down door with a ninja kick fuming* “IT IS FOR DOI!!!!!! GET DAT SHIT AWAY FROM OUR BOY!!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.... I apologise for all the cringyness that is my crappy fanfiction I do deeply apologise for anyone having to go have their eyes removed or bleach them considering what they just read. NOT! HAH SO NOT SORRY!!!!


End file.
